


Reunion

by keller



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keller/pseuds/keller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Ianto's death, an unexpected reunion occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The pulse of the dance club flashed in laser lights and techno beat. Pretty young, glittered things danced in tight silver short shorts out on the floor and on elevated platforms. But his eyes went straight to the dark corner, a long body hidden under a 1940’s vintage coat.

It’d been over a year….He should have known of all places on Earth and seven surrounding galaxies, this is where Captain Jack Harkness would be nursing a scotch as his eyes drank in the bodies; male, female, human or whatever.

He watched as Jack flirted with any and everything that came his way, but the typical sexual playfulness, what made Jack…Jack, wasn’t the bright beacon that brought hotties to him like moths to the proverbial flame.

That fact shouldn’t make him happy, but he smiled inwardly at Jack’s detached interest.

Glancing around he found the perfect host. Young, tight, defined and nearly naked. The kid was maybe 22. As the boy danced, his chestnut bangs covered his shockingly green eyes. Jack loved eyes. And yeah, the nearly naked parts too.

He moved unnoticed through the crowd and quietly slid into the young man’s body. The kid would wake up later with a headache and some amnesia, but no worse for the wear.

“Sam? You ok, Dude?” One of the hotties’ friends asked over the thumping beat.

Sam? Nothing spectacular, but solid. He nodded back to the guy’s friend and replied “Yeah, I’ll be back. Something I want to check out.”

The friend returned the nod and ‘Sam; made his way over to that corner where his prize was unknowingly sitting.

***

Jack swirled the amber liquid around, savoring the slow burn in his mouth and then warming his throat. He’d been disconnected for a long while. Longer than usual for him. The loss of friends and loved ones tend to dampen his trademark contended, laid back state. But shit, Jack had lost so many over the multiple lives and deaths. He thought he was numb. Or at least a little more use to it.

But Ianto….he was more than a casual romantic fling.

Suddenly the flash of the lights was dimmed by a svelt body blocking his view.

“Hi. I’m Sam.” A slender hand reached forward.

Jack smiled a wide grin.

“Well hello Sam. Aren’t you are just what the doctor ordered.” Jack took his hand with a firm grip, pulling him closer. To Sam’s credit, he leaned in even more.

“What brings you to Utopia, Sam?” Jack whispered in the other man’s ear.

“Trying to forget. Trying to remember.” Sam’s breath was warm, tickling the fine hairs on Jack’s neck.

Jack pulled back and gazed into those vibrantly green eyes as he caressed the back of Sam’s hand with his thumb. Slow, rhythmic circles, making Sam relax.

“Sounds like something I can help with.” Jack could flirt in nearly any state of mind. Maybe a fun tryst was what he needed. It is what he came here for, right?

“I was hoping you would say that.” Sam pulled Jack up from his seat and led him through the tangle of sweat-slicked, gyrating bodies. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Jack spun Sam around and pinned him against the brick facade of the warehouse club.

Jack’s lips were on Sam’s in less than a blink. Hands ran across the young man’s pecs and down to the six pack, and up under a thin, mesh shirt. Sam was hairless. And tan. And entirely lick-able. So Jack licked him from the curve of his neck, across the Adam’s apple and over to his shoulder.

Jack savored the slight tremor from Sam’s body.

“Not here.” Sam’s breathy voice replied, running his hands through Jack’s hair.

“Where?” Jack said between licks.

“Place. In…warehouse* Jack could feel Sam’s body respond, pulse racing, heart pounding, sweat and shivers covering gooseflesh.

Jack pulled back and cupped Sam’s face and nodded.

***

The kiss. Those hands on this hijacked body. The memories flooded Ianto, almost overwhelming him to the point of revealing himself to Jack.

Not yet. He told himself, he had to have some sort of proof that he had meant something more to Jack than just a convenient fuck.

Ianto...Sam as far as Jack knew, led him to a warehouse two blocks down the narrow alley. Good thing he’d done his homework beforehand, hoping to find Jack at Utopia. He didn’t have to look back to know Jack’s eyes were on his ass as they climbed the steps.

“How did you find this place?” Jack’s voice was intoxicating and right by his ear. Ianto almost forgot how stealth the bigger man could be when he wanted to.

“You know, it’s close to the club.”

Jack was on Ianto in a flash, kissing him deeply, urgently. Hands going where they damn well pleased, Ianto unable, unwilling to stop him. It’d been to long for him to go without touches.

 

They crashed against the rusted door of the upper room of the abandoned warehouse that Ianto scouted out when he had a lead on Jack’s location. There was only one guy sporting WWII gear and pull it off while hitting on pretty, gay guys.

Sliding the lock open behind him as Jack used his dexterous, magical fingers at freeing fabric from their bodies, they nearly fell to the floor as it gave way.

The de-gowning continued with Ianto’s help. Shirts, pants, a heavy blue coat and set of suspenders formed a nice pallet for them to lay down upon. Well, the suspenders not so much as Jack pulled them from under Ianto with a feisty snap which made Jack wink and flash that adorable, charming, completely disarming grin. Those blue eyes finally flashing with some sort of life.

“Nice find.” Jack whispered as he kissed Ianto’s ear, then his neck. His hot breath scorching every nerve fiber in this borrowed body. Poor Sam didn’t know what he was missing.

“Yeah. And I don’t mean the place.” Ianto whispered low, not sure if he wanted Jack to hear.

***

Jack often considered himself lucky, but it must be one of his birthdays tonight. Damn, what a gift this hottie was. Tightest ass this side of the Atlantic, hell this side of seven galaxies. The young man was cut, sex grooves etched beneath a six pack of hardness.

And tight, tiny nipples just budding, begging to be suckled.

Well, Jack was a lot of things if not a gentleman. He dipped his mouth and pulled the nipple gently into his mouth to oblige.

Sam threaded his fingers through his hair, arched his back and grunted happily for the attention. Jack’s hands slipped beneath his ass and squeezed as he moved his mouth to the other straining nipple.

Sam’s chest was bare, smooth and slicking with sweat. It was a hot night in more ways than one.

Jack trailed down Sam’s body, his tongue exploring crest and crevice. Each new bit of skin erupting with gooseflesh despite the heat, Sam uttering what seemed like familiar sounds.

Jack closed his eyes, knowing the memories of another man, his one real lover, were coming to the surface. They always did. No matter what type of lover; man, woman, both, they all reminded him of Ianto.

Ianto. The name wisped across his brain like a leaf in the wind, a promise unfulfilled.

Jack moved down between the strong thighs of the latest escapade, Sean…no, Sam.

Damn. Get it together Harkness.

A quick sucking of Sam’s balls and a long lick up his cock and Jack was suddenly on his back with Sam smiling a crooked grin with a chipped tooth down at him.

“My turn.” Sam said before he licked Jack from the tip of his cleft chin to the mole on his right thigh. Sam’s hands were everywhere and always in the right place, touching, stroking, his mouth moving along his body,.

The room grew warmer, both men were wrapped in the other’s body. Sam stroked Jack’s erection and murmured low mutterings that were discernable.

Until he said, “Taliamos”

Jack froze.

There was only one person Jack had ever told about the term of endearment from Boeshane Penninsula.

“Ianto?”

***

Ianto froze, and so did Sam’s body. How could he let the one damn word that could give him away slip from between Sam’s pouty lips?

He just looked down at Jack. Too stunned to respond.

Jack sat up, sliding Ianto down to his lap. He ran the back of his hand down Sam’s cheek and looked deeply into those rented green eyes.

“Ianto?” He repeated the question, nearly inaudible. “Is that you? Somehow?”

Ianto moved to fish what little clothing Sam had on, feeling somehow more naked than he’d ever wanted to be in front of Jack.

“Only one man knows what Taliamos means.” Jack stilled Ianto’s hands, tipped his chin to look at his face and smiled softly. “And that was…is Ianto.”

Ianto saw what he wanted to see. Jack was almost beaming as his blue eyes danced with hope.

“Yes. It I sme.” He confessed.

Jack’s face nearly split with the knowledge. He grabbed Sam’s shoulders and pulled Ianto into a passionate, deep kiss. A kiss that was a year in the making and if it had lasted that long, it would have ended too soon.

***

 

Ianto was here. Not exactly Ianto, but his spirit. All the wonderful lovely, slightly compulsive idiosyncrasies that made Jack adore him were there. He should have known it from the get go. Who offers a handshake when wearing about half a yard of material at a gay club? Only Ianto could somehow make stuffy behavior completely sexy.

He pulled back from the mind bending kiss, both gasping for breath. With renewed fervor they were all over one another again.

So much for the make shift pallet to lay upon, they were rolling along the floor, dust sticking to their sweaty bodies.

They made love a half a dozen ways before collapsing into a tangle of each other’s limbs, stroking one another gently, sweet kisses placed wherever they pleased.

“How?” Jack finally had wits enough to ask.

Ianto rolled over to look at him.

“Well, as you know I died. But I never ‘went’ anywhere. Mostly I was confused, walking around trying to talk to people. No one ever heard me. I realized finally I was ghost. About a month after my demise.” He grinned slightly as he traced the area around Jack’s nipple, “I was sitting on a bench when some guy sat down on me. Someone asked him for the time and I answered. Not the guy, but me. So I experimented, raised the guy’s hand, crossed his legs…you get the idea.”

Jack cuickled. “Of all the things I’ve seen, why didn’t I ever consider ghosts?”

“Anyway, that’s when I started to look for you.” An uncomfortable pause filled the space. “Where did you go?”

Jack cupped Ianto’s face. “I left. I left Earth, left this universe, kinda left life for a bit.”

Ianto raised a brow. “Why?”

“I had no reason to stay.” Jack closed his eyes as he laid back on his arm. Here was a conversation he’d never thought he’d have. Wanting to not have it now he changed the subject.

“So, nice choice of body.” He mused.

Ianto looked down at the naked for as if seeing for the first time. “Yeah, I thought you’d like the type.”

Jack raked the body another long look. “Young, tight, willing….definitely my type.”

Ianto chuckled.

“So, this so what I am going to wake up to in the mornings?” He leaned in for a kiss, but Ianto pulled back.

“No, Jack. I don’t think so.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto breaks some bad news about his length of stay.

  
Jack’s smile faded, replaced with a thin line trying to stifle both confusion and anger. Ianto cupped his smooth cheek and sighed.

How to explain this.

Jack covered Ianto’s hand with his own. “Why? Why not?” His rich baritone cracking a bit.

“I can’t stay in this body, Jack. I… borrowed it,, it’s not fair to him.”

“Fair to whom?”

Ianto’s voice softened as he looked down at the stranger’s body tangled with Jack’s.

“Fair to this kid. If I stay in his body, his soul has nowhere to go...he will be in limbo forever.”

Jack moved Ianto’s hand away; his guard came up instantly, back in place as he forced a strained grin.

“Fair? What about us, Ianto? How is it fair that we don’t get to spend our lives together? How is it fair that I had to watch you die, spend a year aimlessly traveling looking for something to fill the hole left by your death, find you again…only to have to give you up? All because it isn’t fair?”

The air around them was close and hot, the situation was not ending the way Ianto had planned. Jack wasn’t suppose to say these things, things that made him want to forget the poor soul whom he’d displaced to take this corporal form.

“Jack, of all people you should understand that life is anything but fair.”

***

Ianto was right, Jack thought. Why should this be fair? He’d lived dozens of lives and each one was racked with unfairness.

Rolling over, he pushed himself to his feet and grappled for loose clothing. A thousand memories washed over him, trying to consume and drag him under; faces of loved ones lost, the smell of each death he’d witnessed, forgotten touches from his lovers surfacing on his skin.

He stopped suddenly and looked down at a stranger’s face wearing Ianto’s expression. The one where he wasn’t sure what to say to please Jack.

Jack turned and walked to the dirty window to find some fresher air as he mind twisted.

This has to be the cruelest cut of all. Ianto was the most compassionate, adoring and quietly erotic of all of his partners. Why did he have to die…and then why did he come back?

Ianto’s hand on the back of his neck made Jack jump slightly, the kiss placed on his shoulder soothed him. He leaned forward, the cool glass against his forehead, a warm body pressed against his back.

And he began to think of ways to keep Ianto here without costing anyone else their soul.

Suddenly it came to him. He turned, pulled Ianto into a deep, wet kiss and smiled widely.

"I know how to make this work."


	3. Body Shopping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack hatches a plan to swap Ianto in and out of bodies.

Ianto knew that grin, better yet he knew that grin usually meant some plan was hatching in that over-worked brain of Jack’s.

He arched a brow as he waited for the forthcoming explanation.

“It’s so simple!” Jack began to pace, kicking small wisps of dust and dirt, running his hand through his hair, a sign the wheels were whirling inside that sometimes thick skull of his.

He came across to Ianto, that mischievous sparkle returning to his blue eyes. Grabbing Ianto he pulled him forward into a wet, sloppy kiss.

“Why did we think of it before?” Jack exclaimed as he released him and went for the clothes pile. Clothing hit Ianto in the chest, releasing him from his Jack-kissed stupor. He shook his head to clear it.

“What? What are you talking about?” Ianto squeaked as he wrestled fabric.

Jack pulled his shirt over his head and had a boot on before he glanced up at Ianto to explain.

“You don’t have to stay in this body. I mean, yeah it’s hot…but there are lots of hot bodies…” Both boots on and a shrug of wool and Jack was up again, stroking his cleft chin.

“Thanks?” Ianto had become strangely sensitive over his rented body and didn’t think he liked Jack’s tone.

Jack’s hand tipped Ianto’s face up towards him. Smiling he sighed slightly.

“Don’t you understand? It’s not the body I am in love with, it’s the soul inside.”

Jack traced the slight curve of Ianto’s jaw, his eyes softening before he dipped his lips to Ianto’s for a soft, meaningful kiss.

“This isn’t a problem at all.” Jack assured Ianto. “There are plenty of bodies we can choose from.”

***

Plenty of bodies to choose from? Ianto folded Sam’s lean but sculpted arms across his sleek chest.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Easy tiger.” Jack quipped. “No dead bodies if that’s what you think I mean. How long can you stay in a body?”

“I don’t know. Not terribly long.” Ianto scratched his head. “as a matter of fact, we should get Sam his skin back.”

“How can you tell when it’s time?” Jack pressed.

“I don’t know, I just can tell. The skin starts to grow tighter on me…like it’s clinging to me more. That’s usually when I release the body, and the owner returns.” Ianto explained, his gaze dropping to his feet.

“So..a few hours?”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s about right. Depends on the person I choose. Some are more reluctant to leave.” Ianto paused.

Jack, noticing the unfinished thought probed further. “What happens to the soul? Where does it go when you take over?”

Ianto shrugged.

“I’m not completely certain, but I stick around and watch, to make sure there are no long- lasting effects. No one seems to notice they weren’t there, especially party-boys.”

“Leave it to you to find the best way to interfere the least.” He chuckled, Ianto straightened himself in defense. “It’s not a bad thing Ianto, is part of the attraction. You have always been so kind.”

Ianto sighed heavily. If he’d been more of a man of action..

As if Jack could read his mind, he was next to Ianto with a strong half hug.

“Don’t go there. We couldn’t stop it, Ianto. Don’t think of that day.”

“You’re right.” Ianto half smiled. “So what’s your plan?”

Jack’s lips spread, the gleam of white teeth peeking out.

“Time to go body shopping.”


	4. The library?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is anxious to get Ianto a new host, but where to find one that would make them both happy....

***

Clothes barely in place, Jack was pulling Ianto awkwardly down the steps and back towards the vibrant, pulsing club.

“Let’s put our friend Sam back where you found him and find a new…donor.” Jack weaved the two of them through the streets and people, tugging Ianto like he was a reluctant child.

Maybe he was somewhat reluctant. Ianto wasn’t the club going type and even though this body wasn’t his, he could feel the effects of Sam’s activities before he took over. He’d though the racing heart and dry mouth were normal responses from seeing Jack again, getting his attention again. Now Ianto was certain part of it was from some sort of recreational drugs.

Ianto suddenly became a fleshy anchor. Jack stopped awkwardly and looked back.

“Problem?”

Ianto looked around, shifted uneasily. He may be wearing someone else’s skin, but all of the nervous mannerisms were uniquely Ianto.

Jack closed the space, cupped his cheek. “You going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Ianto’s eyes found a loose bag blowing about the street, a good distraction to allow him time to gather his thoughts, find some courage.

“Can we go somewhere else? Find someone from somewhere else?”

Jack narrowed his gaze. “Why?”

Ianto sighed. He always felt so conservative, so reserved next to Jack. What a stodgily old git he was.

“I don’t like how they make me feel.”

Jack stifled a small chuckle.

“How do they make you feel? Old?”

“No.” That may have came out a bit defensive, still… “No. These club goers, they do things to their bodies. I feel the effects. This one has done something and it’s making me feel very weird.”

“Ohh, why didn’t you just say so?” Jack clapped him on the back and began dragging Ianto behind him again. “No biggie, we can hit a library on the way to the hotel.”

Ianto didn’t find it funny.


End file.
